


Twist

by Violaoi



Category: Hetalia:Axis Power
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violaoi/pseuds/Violaoi
Summary: “美国甚至不知道英国是什么时候被换成了海盗时期的英国。”





	1. Chapter 1

会议地点要是定在伦敦，美/国和英/国都出席并且大吵了一架，那么之后一定会有一场赌局。在这场赌局里，法/国通常是赢的那个，因为他知道这两个关系奇妙的国家远不是在会议桌上大打出手的恶劣状况那样简单。可加/拿/大总是坚持他们只是需要费点力气才能达到一个平衡状态，也正因如此，这个性格温和的北美国家输掉了无数次的五十法郎。当然，每次法/国都会抓住机会，要求加/拿/大用枫糖浆和馅饼来调换筹码。金钱交易总比不过暗地里的调情，尽管被赌局这一借口粉饰而从没被加/拿/大察觉。

这次也一如既往，会议结束之后，一切照常运转，仿佛只有通过一道吵架互殴、分道扬镳以及永不妥协的精密程序之后，这两个国家才能爬上对方的床。法/国无声地叹了口气，迈步走出会议室。侍者打开黑色大门的一瞬间，滂沱大雨造成的噪音隔绝了屋内两个国家激烈的争吵声。法/国接过一把被递过来的伞，看着积了水的台阶，皱了皱眉毛。英/国的脾气和伦敦令客人恼火的天气差不了多少，美/国和英/国做圖爱的时候也会揍得对方鼻青脸肿吗？——法/国显然是从不放过任何机会抨击英/国。

事实上，法/国预料的美/英关系并不完全符合他们那套难以捉摸的相处模式。这其中可能受到英/国傲慢疏离的虚假绅士做派的影响，或者美/国的过分自信也参与其中。不论如何，每当他们吵完架，尤其是在伦敦，那么那个晚上美/国一定会“委屈自己”待在英/国老旧的房子里。往往他们挤在一张长沙发上，英国面无表情地看他的书，美国则在沙发另一边把游戏机按出恼人的声响。剖析他们的相处模式需要耗费大量时间，这一点毋庸置疑。

“到了你换唱片的时间了。”

房间里的乐曲戛然而止，英/国终于从他的小说上停了下来，但没有移开视线。"It's your turn."明明是熟悉的好友才会听懂的话，本该代表不错的关系，英国的语气却让这更像一道命令。周围安静下来，英国翻了一页书，纸张的摩擦声终于让美国抬起了头。

“我不去，你自己去换张唱片不好吗？反正我选的曲子你也不会喜欢。”美/国穿着宽松的条纹衬衫，他和英/国面对面坐着，沙发窄小的空间令他们屈起的腿交叠在了一起。而在这种情形下，英/国依然穿着那身黑色西服，戴着眼镜，严肃认真地看着手里的书。这让他们看起来像教授和他的学生，危险的关系，最容易激起挑战心理。

“你去换的话我就允许你继续敲那该死的游戏机，”英/国的语气带上惯有的嘲讽，“我老了，起不来了。年轻人。”

“上帝，只有贪图方便的时候你才会承认这个事实，”美/国关掉他的游戏机，看向了英/国，昏黄的灯光下他的绿眼睛被赋予了一种引人注目的色彩，没有人会对那两颗宝石说不，即使是美/国，理由就是他突然轻笑了一声，“你在读什么书？”

英/国推了推他的眼镜，将书立了立，美/国看清楚那是一本与魔法相关的书，“你知道吗英/国，”他表现出一副真诚地担忧英/国的姿态，挑了挑眉毛，“每次想到你还在被那些幻象困扰的时候，英雄我就希望能找来世界上最好的医生给你治病。”

“闭嘴。”

英/国的嘴唇藏在书悄悄地后面动了起来，试图给这个不知好歹的家伙一个教训。而美/国深呼吸了一下，对英/国的小动作毫不知情，他继续说，“当然，不是找医生的时候，我不希望有什么其他的人来打扰我们。现在——”他上抬视线，紧盯着英/国，蓝眼睛在灯光下熠熠地闪烁着，但很快就暗下来，“单独和你躺在这里，还有什么比这更好的？”

这句话让英/国愣了一下，而美/国已经坐了起来。英国不知道他有什么意图，也直了直上身，但是美国伸手用一个手势制止他，“You stay there,old man.”，然后他愉快地站起来，慢慢靠近英/国，肌肉饱满的手臂撑在英/国背后的扶手上，美/国勾起了唇角——

一个吻在嘴唇上的响亮亲吻，英/国绝不会承认他因此脸红了。但很快，他就不介意了，仿佛换了一个人似的。另一边，美/国已经换上了另一张唱片，房间里又回荡起悠扬的乐曲。而美/国转过身想继续和英/国做些什么的时候，情况变了。

英/国已经把书反扣在了身侧，正笑着看向他的方向，美/国有些意外，但很快接受了。也许英/国今天终于舍得改变自己的态度了，美/国迈步站到英国面前，俯身准备吻他的时候，一根冰冷的手指抵在了他的嘴唇上。

“去给我调一杯酒，男孩。”

指腹从美国的嘴唇上移开，英/国侧着身体，手肘抵在金色的沙发扶手上，并拢握拳的手撑着脸，他的金发不知道什么时候变得有些凌乱，而祖母绿的眼睛里满是笑意。也许带着戏谑和挑衅的意味，直视着美/国，但美国没有看出来。他觉得这非常有趣，一个和平常有所不同的英/国，在他身下的时候又会是怎样的姿态？于是美/国也不再故意孩子气地和英/国较量，他蹩脚地学着欧洲礼仪，曲起手臂放在身前，向英国微微弯腰。

“很快就好，亲爱的。”美/国本想用上“遵命”这样的词，但又觉得不太适合，毕竟他们上午才吵得不可开交。

在轻快的舞曲里，美/国走到满是酒瓶的桌前，拿起了杜松子酒和汤尼水。他哼着歌从另一边拿来酒杯，心情愉快地为英/国服务着，全然没有注意到身后发生了什么。英/国已经脱掉了西服外套，随手扔在了沙发上。他扯松衬衫的时侯，两颗纽扣掉了下来，领带也松松垮垮地挂在领口上。英/国赤脚踏上地毯，首先走向唱机。

当乐曲突然变调的时候，美/国才意识到发生了什么变故。此刻英/国早已悄无声息地来到他的身后，胸口贴着美/国的后背，双手从美/国结实的腰侧一路抚摸到美/国身前。这不可多得的英国式调情撩拨着美/国，他全身的血液在英/国的嘴唇靠近他后颈的时候沸腾了起来，美/国知道某个部位很快就要有反应了。然而，就在这时，英/国喘着气舔了一下美/国耳垂，放缓声音对他说道——

“你们世界的音乐难听得都比不上我的水手们随意哼出来的下流调子。”

FIN？


	2. Chapter 2

“你们世界的音乐难听得都比不上我的水手们随意哼出来的下流调子。”

这句话的语气带着被惹恼的怒意，美国察觉到了异常——他把酒杯放下的同时原本的性冲动仿佛也被一起放下了。身后的英国显然不太对劲，美国的手往抽屉的方向移动——如果他没记错的话，那里放了一把手枪。尽管事态并没有发展到需要动用武力的地步，但美国的本能告诉他，身后的家伙并不好对付——他妈的，英国这次又给他准备了什么“惊喜”？

气氛从暧昧转为紧张，英国的手仍在不安分地四处点火，像是要发泄什么。酒杯里的金色酒液表面泛起的涟漪逐渐消失，美国不动声色地摸到了枪柄。可就在美国准备转身压制住这个行为诡异的“英国”时，对方的反应比他更迅速——毫不留情的猛击，两人的位置瞬间变化。

衬衫纽扣不知不觉被解开了一半的美国倒在了地毯上，英国的皮鞋踏在他的胸口，力度不轻，但对美国来说并不麻烦，他可以用他的怪力抓住英国的脚踝轻而易举地改变局面，但是美国没有这么做——英国垂下视线，绿眼睛直视着美国，美国从中看到了戏谑和愉快，并没有恶意，他放松下来。美国对上英国的视线，皱着眉提出疑问——

“英国？”

“不，你应该用‘柯克兰船长’来称呼我。”英国回答他，继续说下去，“亚瑟·柯克兰，一名海盗，并不是国家，来自另一个世界。显而易见，你亲爱的英国犯了点错。”

“你知道英国？”

“魔法建立了我和他的联系，所以我清楚地知道所有关于这具身体的事情——简而言之，除了灵魂之外，现在你看到的英国和之前没什么两样，我甚至比你更了解英国，就像英国了解他自己一样。”

“停、停，英雄对这些东西头痛。”

“停？”亚瑟突然俯身抓住美国的衣领，压低身体，凶恶地对他说，“你胆敢对我指手画脚，男孩，我才是恼火的那个。”他轻笑了一声，“你的婊子打断了我的好事，我可是正在——”接着，他比了一个粗鄙下流的手势，立刻明白了情况的美国睁大了眼睛。

“What the fuck——”美国吼出声，“你的意思是我的英国要被你们世界的那个我给上了吗？”

“小声一点，你可真没礼貌！”英国放开美国，端起桌上的酒喝了起来（皱了眉毛，显然不太满意），“说到底，你有什么可担心的？阿尔弗雷德虽然是个经常乱来的粗鲁混蛋，但我打赌他的床技绝对会让‘你的英国’满意的，海盗船长从不食言。”

美国站起身，毫无征兆地用力把亚瑟抵在桌沿，被撞倒的几个酒瓶砸在地板上，发出了清脆的碎裂声。美国似乎被激怒了，蓝眼睛锁紧亚瑟仿佛雄鹰盯着猎物。他攥紧了拳头，亚瑟带着笑意的脸令他恼火，但他又没法揍他一拳。最终，他放开了亚瑟。从容自在的海盗船长哼了一声将酒喝尽，美国看着他脖颈和锁骨淌下的酒液，移开了视线——

“Damn it！”

英国发现自己干了件蠢事，在交换灵魂的那一瞬间他就发现了——一股燥热涌上来——情欲，最简短的解释。因为他很快就适应了这具身体，所以他立马发现了错误，这里是平行空间。耶稣基督，英国只是想让美国看看海盗时期的自己完全不逊色于他的年轻——可魔法选中的并不是身为国家的海盗。噢，不论如何，这都不是英国现在该思考的问题。

毕竟，眼前，英国的双腿之间是与美国相貌相差无几的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。英国为什么会知道这个水手的名字？停，他又为什么会知道正准备操他的家伙是个水手？噢，这见鬼的魔法让英国熟悉这具身体的一切，英国当然会知道不久前船上的水手阿尔弗雷德把柯克兰船长给扒光摁进了床垫。

“等一下！我不是柯——唔！”英国正准备利落地解释清楚，因为抵在他大腿内侧的热且硬的东西显然不容他浪费时间。而不幸的是，英国话还没说出口，嘴就被阿尔弗雷德给堵住了。一个吻，比起吻，更像是“口交”。阿尔弗雷德的舌头过于粗暴直白了，不同于普通接吻的色欲暗流，这样的吻更像在宣泄情绪——酝酿多年的强烈欲望，一发不可收拾。尽管英国没有参与阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟的生活，但当舌头被舔吮得发麻，而对方只是短暂地给他些氧气又再度肆虐他的口腔时，他感受到了阿尔弗雷德对柯克兰船长怀有的强烈欲求。

这意味着，一时半会，即使他和阿尔弗雷德说明情况，也不会打断这场性爱。这家伙的吻技出奇地好，不像美国——“嗯……”英国正走神想起他与美国糟糕的初吻时，阿尔弗雷德发现了他的走神，屁股被不留情面地拍了一把，随机又被肆意揉弄。他怎么敢！英国羞恼地睁开了眼睛，猝不及防对上阿尔弗雷德半眯的蓝眼睛时，又窘迫地挣扎起来想要摆脱阿尔弗雷德。可惜英国的挣扎没有什么效果，反而被阿尔弗雷德抓住手腕，压紧胯部，无法逃脱。

感受到阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇短暂地移开了一会儿，接吻时令英国难堪的水声也不再困扰他，英国放松了下来——没准阿尔弗雷德发现他和柯克兰船长不太一样，恢复理智准备要来询问事实了……“啊！等……你在干什么，放开！”英国不受控制地仰起脖子时，握住英国的阴茎撸动的阿尔弗雷德咬住了他的喉结，留下红痕一路往上，品尝过那一片皮肤之后第三次挤开英国的唇瓣吻他。

骤然增强的快感让英国轻颤了起来，由于愤怒的强烈程度和快感不相上下，英国非常想往这个自干自事的家伙的脸上揍一拳。可阿尔弗雷德的力气就像美国一样大得令人匪夷所思，英国被抓住举在头顶上的手不停扭动反抗着，而结果只是手腕的皮肤上泛起了一圈红色。只能这么干了——噢，好吧，这不是绅士该做的事——但是绅士已经被逼无奈了——英国狠狠地咬了阿尔弗雷德的舌头。

两人都尝到了血腥味，纠缠在一起的舌头不知道是谁的受了伤。但是可以肯定的是，阿尔弗雷德被激怒了。他握着英国已经勃起的阴茎的手指猛地收紧，让英国痛呼了一声。英国咬牙看着阿尔弗雷德——“我不是你的海盗船长！”他再次声明，然后准备攻击阿尔弗雷德。英国的手无法挣脱，他选择抬高一条腿，快速地踏在阿尔弗雷德松垮衬衫下的胸膛上，接着用力将他推离自己——这原本很难做到，但阿尔弗雷德没有想到英国会这么干，一不小心松开了英国的手，所以让英国趁机挣脱了。

“你在耍什么花招？”混乱之中阿尔弗雷德抓到英国的脚踝把他拽了回来，“刚刚还诱惑我操你，现在反悔了？柯克兰船长。”他的称呼带着浓浓的挑衅意味。

“你听我说，我是另一个世界的英国，不是你认识的亚瑟·柯克兰！”英国对此反感。

“英国？”阿尔弗雷德疑惑地直视着英国，对英国来说这样的注视过于炽热了，“他妈的你喝醉了还是戏弄我？我知道船马上就要在英国靠岸了，但你怎么能用这种话来拒绝我。你这混蛋，让英雄我忍耐了这么久，现在最好乖乖张开你的腿。”

阿尔弗雷德发狠地抓住英国的大腿往下按，与此同时整个人压在了英国的上方。距离的拉近让英国屏住了呼吸，年轻水手的气息扑面而来——常年在船上生活而无法完全消散的海水气息、年轻肉体特有的高温，以及阿尔弗雷德本身给人的感受——他们的鼻尖几乎挨在一起，胸膛起伏着，呼吸打在对方的脸上，一滴汗水从阿尔弗雷德的金发末梢滴下，英国半眯起眼睛，鬼使神差地不再反抗阿尔弗雷德。八月热浪里的一阵带着清新气息的微风，或者别的什么，总之是能让英国不自觉地选择妥协的东西——阿尔弗雷德似乎总有这样的感染力。

不过是一场免费性爱，这只能怪罪柯克兰船长的身体已经被情欲控制，或者怪罪这不靠谱的魔法失误了！再不行就怪罪阿尔弗雷德不听话的性器！——张开腿前英国自暴自弃地想道。

那张该死的美利坚的脸，没有爱情可言——绝对没有被打动！英国再次补充，忍不住喘了一声。


End file.
